Large shipping containers meeting ISO standards can be made to any dimensional specification with standard containers typically being 8 feet high and wide by 10, 20 or 40 feet in length. These shipping containers are used in both commercial and military applications. When these containers must be maneuvered on solid terrain or surfaces (e.g., land, wharf, warehouse, etc.), heavy-duty forklifts or cranes are typically used. However, space and/or equipment limitations can made it difficult or impossible to maneuver the containers. Further, there are applications requiring movement of the containers on soft surfaces (e.g., muddy ground, swamps, etc.) or water surfaces such as a beachfront. Obviously, forklifts and cranes are of no use on soft or water surfaces.